Exo Abnormal
by Ohayashi Dei-Yuuna
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Kris , Tao , Luhan , dan Lay adalah siswa baru pindahan dari China . bagaimana kisah mereka ketika memasuki kelas terkenal terburuk dan ter usil yang berisikan manusia gaje tingkat kuadrat ? All member Exo and Others
1. Chapter 1

_**Sekolah Abnormal**_

**Cast : All member Exo * muncul selama berjalannya alur cerita*,Lee Hyukjae ,Others**

**Rate : T *kaga seru kalo M***

**Genre : ini humor oke ? jangan ngebash gw . ini semata mata gue lakuin untuk nunjukin rasa cintah gw sama mereka :V**

Kris , Tao , Luhan , dan Lay adalah 4 siswa baru pindahan dari China . mereka keliatan tong**s putih bersih cemerlang sampe bikin Chanyeol sakit mata , si Tao matanya sumpah kaga keliatan sama sekali mana rambut pake di gayain emo segala tambah super dekil hobinya makan bambu bareng Panda piaraannya , Luhan sebenernya kaga dekil dekil amat Cuma ya itu hobinya NGUPIL ! anjay cakep cakep jorok ! , terakhir si Lay aLay yang suka banget makan keripik Lay's tapi dia ngga aLay kok yang aLay itu temen Lay namanya Layla dan dia SuLay shipper anakanya pasangan om Suley dan Andrey yang menghasilkan Layla Munaroh yang notabene Sulay shipper temennya Lay yang udah gw sebutin diatas **#elu capek ? sama gue juga -_-v #**

Wokeh daripada gw ngoceh kaga jelas sementara 4 bocah tadi pada encok lutut karena kelamaan berdiri ada baiknya gw perkenalkan dulu ... Guru mereka , yakni bernama Mr. Lee Hyukjae manusia paling Yadong di dunia yang beda angkatan sama Kai **#plakk ! **oke oke daripada wajah mulus gw kena gampar mending langsung ke jalannya cerita -_-

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing masing" Mr. HyadongJae mempersilahkan

"Ayo whats up ? kris imnida . hobi gw maenan ring basket sama egrang"

"Annyng gw Tao , hobi gw makan bambu sama tongkat wushu *elahh*"

"Hi ! nama gw Luhan , gw cantik dan cakep hobi gw ngupil sama ke salon"

"Annyeong Haseyo Lay imnida . hobi gw makan kripik Lay's dan gw ngga aLay yang aLay itu temen gw namanya-***CUT CUT capek gw !***

"mereka adalah murid pindahan dari China yang pinternya diatas rata rata kaga kaya kalian, ngitung 1-10 aja ngga bisa *salah apa gw punya murid kek gini* ada pertanyaan untuk mereka berempat ?" tanya Mr. Hyuk sambil nglirik mesum si Luhan

"saya pak !" seorang murid Tiang listrik mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya Chanyeol , ada pertanyaan apa ?"

"mereka kenal saya ngga pak?" tanyanya dengan mukpol yang langsung menggubrakkan seisi kelas

"bocah gendeng , ya kaga lah ! ketemu dari orok aja baru sekarang" Mr. Hyuk hanya bisa geleng geleng desah ***TOOT maksud gw pasrah***

"PAK ! PAK ! SAYA MAU TANYA !" sebuah suara melengking bak adelle lagi nyanyiin not tinggi keselek laler menginterupsi

"ya Chen, apa pertanyaan kamu ?"

"mereka kesini mau ngapain? BRUAKAKAKAKAK" Chen ketawa nista

**KRIK *yang tadinya kelas rame jadi mulai tenang***

**KRIK *mulai bisik bisik***

**KRIK *dan kelas benar benar hening***

"OKE FIX INI EMANG KAGA LUCU, TAPI YA NGGA USAH GITU KELES !" teriak Chen dengan frekuensi super duper tinggi

"Chen-ssi tolong jangan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, lu mau bikin temen temen sekelas elu pada semaput !" Mr. Hyukjae nyumpel mulut Chen pake kaos kakinya yang kaga pernah dicuci

"Pak! Pak !" Seorang cowok manis tipe uke ngancungin jempol kakinya

"Iya Baek manis, ada pertanyaan apa?" ***kedip kedip* #baekhyun muntah#**

"engga kok pak, saya Cuma mau ijin ke kamar mandi" jawab Baekhyun sambil pasang muka ilfil

"yaudah sana , tapi ati ati ya entar kepleset" sekali lagi kedip kedip nista

"oke pak, saya sama Cahnyeol kok jadi kalo kepleset nanti ada yang nolongin" gandeng Chanyeol , Mr. Hyukjae pundung di laci meja ***eh***

"Pak kasihan tuh siswa barunya ! suruh duduk ngapa !" suara merdu milik malaikat bersayap emas anak konglomerat menyejukkan jiwa keempat murid baru

"oh iya, yaudah saya bagi dulu tempat duduknya . Kris dan Tao duduk dibangku paling belakang soalnya elu berdua kayak tiang listrik nanti jadinya ngalangin pandangan makhluk makhluk cebol . Luhan duduk sama Oh Sehun manusia cadel 'eth' yang dijamin bikin pusing kalo ngobrol sama dia . dan terakhir Lay yang punya muka kalem kaga tega mau gw pasangin sama anak anak begajulan kaya belatung nangka dangdutan , jadi Lay saya pasangkan dengan Suho biar kita punya dua makhluk normal diantara abnormal disini . Oh Sehun dan Suho tolong angkat meja sehingga Lay dan Luhan bisa tau" oke Hyuk lo nglawak

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Anda Penasaran ? Saya Jugaa :v

**Tebece **

**Just for fun , ini prolog . jangan dibawa seirus , bawa aja Harry Potternya -_- REVIEW PLEASE kritik kalian semangat buat saya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**EXO ABNORMAL **_

**CHAPTER 2 **

**All member Exo and other**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KrisTao dan LuLay mendudukkan pantat tepos mereka di bangku yang sudah pilihkan . KrisTao ayem ayem aja dibelakang , sedangkan LuLay ? coba lu liat , si Sehun yang tadinya molor sampe ilernya kayak banjir bandang langsung bangun seketika , si $uho yang tadinya sibuk ngitung duit ngebakar duitnya gegara ngeliat Lay berjalan kearahnya bak Cinderella kehilangan sebelah sepatu kaca . kenapa ? karena Kakinya Lay tadi encok akibat berdiri berjam jam nungguin makhluk Yadong aka ngoceh yang ngga ada titik terangnya

HUNHAN

" Hai kiyut , nama thaya thehun hobi bantuin umi mathak thama bantuin abi berthihin garathi . Thehun thuka makan eth krim ratha markitha thoalnya markitha itu theger Thehun juga thuka mathakan umi , biathanya umi mathak thuthi thama thathimi itu menu kethukaan thehun teruth kamu thendiri gimana ? " Sehun ngajakin Luhen kenalan sama bahasa aliennya

" sebelumnya makasih udah bilang kalo gw itu kiyut , tapi maaf banget bisa lo ulangin nggak omongan lo barusan ? gw ngga bisa nangkep maksud dari kata kata lo tadi " Tanya Luhan sambil diem diem nyolekin upilnya ke tangan Sehun

Sehun berdehem , " Oke, thehun ulangin ya nama Thaya Thehun hobi bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla . gimana ? udah tau makthudnya ? "

Luhan manggut manggut , " oh bisa lu ulangin lagi ? tadi gw baru ngeh waktu lu bilang umi " Luhan Cuma nyengir kayak Srek yang lagi ngempet geli karena lubang hidungnya digelitikkin sementara Sehun dengan senang hati mengulanginya terus dan terus sampe Kai jadi putih . tapi gw yakin sampe kapanpun tu kulit tetep item (o_ov) ampun jangan gampar gw plis

SULAY

" Hello manis , nama gw $uho bukan 'Suho' tapi '$uho' gw anak konglomerat no . 1 sedunia lu bisa liat kan kantong gw yang berjubel penuh duit kayak gini ? lu juga bisa liat baju gw terbuat dari emas sama berlian , nama lu tadi Lay kan ? " tanya $uho sambil cium cium duit

" hah ? oh , iya mas saya ngga aLay kok " jawab Lay ngawur soalnya ni bocah suka linglung kalo diajak ngobrol orang ganteng

" Bukan . bukan itu maksud gw nama lu tadi Lay kan ? " tanya $uho (lagi)

" iya mas . nama saya Lay , kalo masnya siapa ? daritadi ngajak ngobrol tapi belum ngenalin diri " sumveh muka Lay mukpol banget pengen ditampol kayaknya

" ya Tuhan , demi gunung emas gw di berbagai belahan bumi ini , demi samudra mutiara gue yg luasnya ber mil mil , Gw udah ngajakin elu kenalan tadi ! untung lu ca'em & manis , kalo kaga mungkin udah gw tabok pake duit daritadi " $uho mendengus , sementara Lay pasang tampang bloon

BAEKYEOL

Lagaknya duo tjajing ini lagi mesra-mesraan di pojokan

" A'a Yeol , tjakep mana neneng Baek sama anak baru itu ? " tanya Baekhyun ganjen

" So pasti masih cute dan cakepan neneng dong , yang lain mah lewaat " Jawab Chanyeol kegirangan karena Baekhyun manja manjaan ke dia

" Ciyus ? enelan ? A'a ngga bo'ong pan ? "

" suer neng , A'a ngga pernah bo'ong kalo lagi sama neneng mana bisa A'a bohongin makhluk terkiyut sedunia ini " Chanyeol nyolek nyolek pinggang babaek walhasil bikin babaek belingsatan kaya cacing kepanasan

" ah A'a mah gitu , sukanya nge gombal neneng jadi malu nih " Baekhyun blushing lengkap dengan maskara , bedak , dan apaan noh yang buat kelopak mata lupa gw namanye (o_ov)

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepala semi plontosnya ke Baekhyun " Baek , A'a cayang dan cintah sama neneng " bisiknya sambil monyong monyongin bibir , niatnya mau nyium gitu biar romantis

" A-A'a Chanyeol .. neneng Baek juga cintah sama A'a " Baekhyun yg emang pada dasarnya genit mah mau mau aja kalo Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir seksi tapi bau jigong itu ke bibirnya yang tipis berwarna Cherry , soalnya dia pake Lip Ice

" YA ! APA APAAN KALIAN HAH ? DISINI YANG BOLEH YADONG CUMA SAYA SAMA KAI ! APALAGI KALIAN BERANI BERANINYA TJIVOKAN PADA SAAT KELAS MR BERLANGSUNG ! "

Sukurin! Mr. Hyukjae kalo bau bau Yadong mah sensitif banget

KRISTAO

" ge anak-anak kampung sini pada aneh semua ye , kaga kayak di tanah kelahiran kite " ujar Tao sambil ngelus ngelus lengannya Krease

" iya beb , pada berisik sama begajulan ! ngomong-ngomong kaga usah ngusap lengan gege napa nanti Mr. Wu junior bangun , mau ngladenin ? " Kris cegengas-cengenges kaga nyadar kalo dia ketawa gitu gusinya kemana mana

" elah , pengen ni ye ceritanye ? pan tadi pagi udah dijatah 2 ronde " Giliran Tao yang cengar cengir macam Luhan kalo lagi somplak-somplaknya

" segitu mah kuraaang biasanya juga tiap pagi 10 ronde , malem 30 ronde , siang 20 ronde , sore 5 ronde . masa tadi pagi bebep Cuma jatah 2 ronde ? kesian nih Mr. Wu junior di PHP in jadinya gini deh usap dikit bangun ! senggol dikit kaget ! " *alamak apa pula ini*

" YA ! GEGE PIKIR 65 RONDE SEHARI SAMA BONUSNYA 25 RONDE ITU KURANG ? TERUS GEGE MAUNYA BERAPAAAAA! " Tao tereak lebay sambil narik bajunya Kris sampe tuh kancing pada brojol semua , ck ck emang ye Tao tuh uke paling laki diantara yg klemar klemer

Udah ah , tinggalin dulu nih copel absurd . lanjoot ke kopel laen !

KAISOO

" mi , umi " Panggil Kai ke istri tecintahnya

" apaan bi ? umi lagi nyatet nih , nanti dimarahin Mr. Hyukjae " D.O nampol mukanya Kai pake buku ensiklopedia

" etdah garang amat ama suami sendiri mi ! mi.. abi boleh nyolek ngga ? " ecieee BangKai moduss

" kaga ! "

" Kalo nyubit ? "

" Kaga! "

" pegang ? "

" Kaga ! "

" cium ? "

" Kaga ! "

" yaudah, remes deh kalo gitu "

" elah sekali kaga ye kaga bi ! awas aja kalo sampe tu tangan nyenggol dikit , bakal umi patahin punyanya abi " elah yo , sadis amat nanti kalo bangKai kaga punya anu gimana hidupnye ?

" ih umi mah gitu , abi pan Cuma pengen pegang boneka jerapah kesayangannya umi . masa mau dipatahin rokoknya abi ? "

HAYO NGERES YA ? NGERES ? BRUAKAKAKAK

CHENMIN

" oh bidadaraku ! bagilah secuiil saja bakpao rasa madu itu untukku... "

" Oh kakandaku maafkan bidadaramu ini , aku tak sanggup merelakan barang secuil pun untuk orang lain , tapi untukmu aku rela kanda ! " Xiumin memberikan secuil Bakpaonya untuk Chen

" kau sungguh namja paling indah dari bermilyar milyar namja di dunia ini ! kau sungguh namja paling baik diantara yang baik di dunia ini ! kau sungguh paling demek diantara yang demek di dunia-PLAKKKK "

Big no , Chen dapat tanda lahir yang sempunra dipipinya , yang kata suho bagus

" sialan lu ye ! udah gw kasih malah ngledek !? lu mau gw bogem hah ? " ebuset gw lupa , ada satulagi uke paling ekstrim setelah Tao

" bidadaraku ! maafkan kanda sayang , kanda khilaf ! " Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin yang masih pegang Bakpao. biasa . modus .

" kaga pake bidadara sama kanda-kandaan ! . . .lagi " Xiumin pergi dengan indahnya , sementara Chen meraung raung dan ditahan oleh Channyeol . sungguh Chen tak sanggup kehilangan belahan jiwanya , kalaupun bisa ditukar dengan nyawa Chen rela melakukan demi Xiumin

" STOOOP ! BOCAH ADELLE KW 1 INI BUKAN LAGI MAEN DRAMA SOMPLAK ! SANA DUDUK YANG BENER ! DAN ELU DEMEK *nunjuk Xiumin* TAROH BAKPAONYA DAN PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN GW! "

**Begitulah kondisi kelas abnormal Exo , bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? nantikan di Chapter berikutnya ! **

**mau lebih panjang lagi ? review dong -_-**


End file.
